


Cobalt [Podfic]

by BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Color, Dreams, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn/pseuds/BeLiEVeRiNrAnDOmCApiTaliZatiOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cobalt by Iriskana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobalt [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cobalt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744057) by [destielavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielavenger/pseuds/destielavenger). 



Iriskana was kind enough to do a [podfic](842977) of [my fic](841180), so I wanted to return the favour. 

This is a podfic of her fic ["Cobalt"](744057) 

Song is Human by Civil Twilight

 

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7vvl9ukavqxyqj8/cobalt.m4a)

Download with music [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p6knp2c3r19117p/cobalt_%5Bwith_music%5D.m4a)

 

Cheers!

-

[Dodger]


End file.
